Ever feel invisible? Well, you're not
by whatamidoing765
Summary: Everyone in the DW universe are invisible for an unknown(not really) reason. Then a big skirmish happens.


**Sima Zhao's POV**

**(Ugh...morning already?) *yawns* He looks over to his side. (Huh? Where's Yuanji? There is a dent where she was sleeping. Maybe she already got up.) He sits up and gets out of bed. He then walks over to the bathroom. (Whatever you think an ancient Chinese bathroom looks like.) **

**(Yuanji's not in the bathroom. She already went out? Pretty early, though.)**

** He walks up to the mirror, but he doesn't see himself. (What? I feel my face, but it's not showing on the mirror...) Ha, ha. Very funny, guys. Come on out. **

**Nothing happens.**

**(Calm down...Maybe I'm not seeing straight...) He rubs his eyes. **

**The mirror still showed nothing.**

**Ok...this is freaky... I better tell Brother.**

**He walks out of the room and into his brother's.**

**Shi? **

**He sees nothing but a dent on the pillow.**

**Shi? Did you get up yet? **

**He sees the blanket moving around with no one there.**

**Ahh! A ghost!**

***annoyed* What ghost? It's me, and you woke me up.**

**Wait, I hear your voice, but I don't see you.**

**Same here. Where are you?**

**In front of you.**

**I see nothing.**

**Where are you?**

**On the bed.**

**There's nothing on the bed.**

**Are you blind? I'm right here, on the bed.**

**Nope, nothing.**

**Sima Zhao hears footsteps from the bed to the bathroom and back.**

**I don't see my face on the mirror. Is this a prank?**

**No! I looked in my mirror and I didn't see my face either.**

**This is unusual...We should check on Father and Mother.**

**...I...uhh..**

**It will not be like last time...And by the way, is Yuanji the same?**

**I didn't see her...**

**She must be invisible too, and is still in your bed.**

**...What is all this noise so early in the morning...?**

**Yuanji! Uhh..where are you?**

**Next to the door...**

**I don't see anything-*BAM* OWW!**

**See anything now?**

**No... You're invisible.**

**That is utter nonsense.**

**I'm afraid Zhao's right. Look in the mirror if you need to.**

**Footsteps go into Shi's bathroom and back.**

**...I don't see my face...**

**What did I tell you?**

**We're going have to hold something to indicate where we are. I'll hold this meatbun.**

**You're going to eat it. **

**No. (Maybe)**

**I'll hold on to this scroll.**

***sigh* I guess I'm holding...this vase?**

**So, Zhao is the vase, Yuanji's the scroll, and I'm the meatbun.**

**They then walk out of the room. (You will just see the objects floating as they walk.) **

**As they were walking, they hit something.**

** Hmm? I see floating objects, maybe I'm just too tired...**

**Jia Chong? You're invisible too?**

**What? Zhao? I hear you, but I don't see you. This some trick?**

**I'm right here. *moves vase around***

**I came here to give you your wake up call, but it seems you've woken up. What is it about me being invisible?**

**Suddenly when we woke up, we can't see each other or ourselves. Not even our clothes. **

**Hmm...strange... I see you each are holding something to show your location. But I see two.**

**The floating meatbun is getting bites, until it disappears.**

**Shi, you ate it, did you?**

**No.**

**We just saw the bun getting bitten one bite a time!**

**Maybe.**

**We need to get you something else then. Here's a flower.**

**Why a flower?**

**It was the nearest thing. Jia Chong, you get the vase the flower was in. **

**Why does he get that?**

**It was the nearest thing. And...uhh..Jia Chong ...where are you..?**

**The vase gets taken.**

**Here. In front of you.**

**Oh, there you are. We are on our way to check on our parents.**

**Oh, the man that sprayed the fluffy liquid at me. He then said "shove it".**

**He was in a bad mood when he did that. Sorry.**

** They then walk to a room at the end of the hall.**

**Here it is. I wonder did they get up yet?**

**Just open the door.**

**Shi slides the door open. He see two dents on the bed.**

**There are dents.**

**Then they are in there. Or maybe just got off the bed.**

**All four walk over to the bed.**

**..Grr...I oughta jam this scroll up your self-righteous ass...No...maybe this sword...No...Xiahou Ba's siege spear seems to be the best choice...**

**He is quite foul-mouthed when you leave him alone or when he's sleeping. Who is he talking to or about?**

**Maybe you. *snickers***

**He won't do that. Maybe whack me with his fan or scroll, but not going that far.**

**Cao Pi or Cao Cao. Cao Cao tends to tease him, while Cao Pi just downright insults him and angers him, even though he is older than Cao Pi. Jia Kui, my father, tells me some of the things Cao Cao or Cao Pi do to him. They try to make him drink a lot, even though he can't hold his liquor. Make him do more paperwork just to anger him. He was once a chip holder because of one of his hats was hollow enough to store things.**

**Oh, yeah, I saw that. I thought Zhuge Liang was the one who angers him.**

**Actually, a couple of nights ago, Father said the same thing except he just said "smartass" instead of self-righteous.**

**Father's on this side. His head is here, so...WA-mmph!**

**That is rude of you to just yell into your father's ear like that. You are going to wake up our lady also. We have to wake them up, but not in a way they'll be in a bad mood to bother listen to our claims.**

**Ok, ok, so how?**

**...Mgh...Who's there...? And I see floating objects...I'm probably just**** dreaming...**

**Father? You awake?**

**Now I am. Zhao? Why are you up so early? And where are you? All I see is a scroll, a flower, and two vases floating above me...**

**The blanket suddenly moves.**

**Wait...why are there floating objects? Is that old man back to conquer Xuchang? **

**No, it's us. When we woke up, we can't see ourselves or our clothes. I'm the flower.**

**So the audience sees just a background with floating items.**

**What?**

**Nothing. **

**You are invisible too.**

**I noticed. I see a dent next to me. Did your mother get up before me?**

**No, she is probably still sleeping next to you. I'm surprised she can sleep through our talking.**

**The blanket moves.**

**...There are voices, but I don't see anyone but floating objects...Maybe I'm dreaming...**

**No, you're not, apparently. The objects show where we are because we are invisible. Yuanji is a scroll, Jia Chong is the slender vase, I'm a flower, and Zhao's the larger vase. Father's next to you.**

**Very funny, boys, but are you sure this isn't a trick?**

**This is no joke. Look in the mirror.**

**The blanket moves and footsteps are heard heading to the bathroom and back.**

**...I can't see myself...So it is true...**

**Is this some curse?**

**I don't think it's that bad. Look.**

**Wait, wait, what are you doing- HEY!**

**Suddenly the blanket moves and a thud hits the ground.**

**OWW! Zhao!**

**You can't prove it's me. It could have been Shi.**

**I saw the vase. It was you.**

**I guess the items give it away.**

***grunts* Enough fooling around. Somehow we have to figure out how to live like this. I wonder if everyone else is experiencing the same thing.**

**Wei**

**Cao Cao's POV**

**(Ah, I feel rested.) **

**He gets up and walks into the hallway.**

**(Hmm, no one's here. But this is where they sleep, so why don't I see anyone?)**

**He goes into Cao Pi's room.**

**Son? Where are you?**

**On the bed. And you woke me and Zhen up.**

**Where are you? Don't tell me you've already passed on and into Heaven?**

**What are you talking about? I'm on the bed.**

**I don't see anything.**

**Your eyes not working?**

**No, I really see nothing. Just some dents.**

**That's us. And where are you?**

**At the door.**

**I don't see anything.**

**Hmm? We don't see each other? That's odd... Let me see a mirror.**

**He goes into Zhen Ji's chambers.**

**Hey! Don't just go in there!**

**Cao Cao looks at the mirror, revealing nothing.**

**What sorcery is this? I can't see my face! Son! Look for yourself!**

**Hmm? **

**Footsteps enter the chambers.**

**I can't see my face. Is that old man back?**

**I can't see my face! I feel it, but it doesn't appear on the mirror.**

**This is unusual indeed. Call a meeting!**

***15 minutes later***

**Where is everyone? Did they just ignored it?**

**Cousin, I came, but where are you?**

***yawns* Cousin, what is all this about? And where is everybody?**

**I guess I'm here early.**

**No, Jia Xiu, I was.**

**Guo Jia, I arrived here way earlier than you.**

**I though I was early, Dian Wei.**

**Xu Chu, it is obvious I was here early.**

**Pang De, I was.**

**No, Master Pang De and Lady Wang Yi, I'm was much earlier.**

**Okay, this is confusing...I'll do attendance.**

**Xiahou Dun?**

**Here.**

**Xiahou Yuan?**

***yawns* Here.**

**Dian Wei?**

**Here.**

**Xu Chu?**

**Here.**

**Zhang Liao?**

**Here.**

**Xu Huang?**

**Here.**

**Cao Pi?**

**Here.**

**Zhen Ji?**

**Here.**

**Zhang He?**

**Heeerre!**

**Cao Ren?**

**Here.**

**Pang De?**

**Here.**

**Wang Yi?**

**Here.**

**Jia Xiu?**

**Here.**

**Guo Jia?**

**Here.**

**Cai Wenji?**

**Here.**

**Yue Jin?**

**Here.**

**Li Dian?**

**Here.**

**Yu Jin?**

**Here.**

**Sima Yi?**

**Everyone yells out.**

**WHAT?! HE COUNTS?**

**What? He died WAY before Jin. So he's technically Wei. Well, yeah, Sima Yi set up Jin, but his children and their children did the later work.**

**No answer.**

**He's not here? Did he get the memo?**

**The door opens behind them. Footsteps are heard walking into the building.**

**Sorry, I had some things going on at home.**

**What things? **

**We're all invisible. Did you not noticed that?**

**Well, I though it was only us. But you are experiencing this?**

**Yes. Right now it's just a background and only our voices.**

**What are you talking about?**

**Nevermind.**

**He is right. It's just a big ol' empty building now.**

**See? He gets it.**

**Hmm...What are we going to do with this? **

**We should use this to our advantage. Use this invisibility for surprise attacks.**

**Excellent idea, Guo Jia!**

**Wait, won't the other armies experience the same thing?**

**Sima Yi, are you willing to throw away this golden opportunity?**

**No, if the other armies are invisible just like us, it will be difficult to attack. We can't even see our clothes!**

**That is interesting...We should send in some scouts.**

**They're invisible, too.**

**Then how do we know?**

**Just wait. Other armies will notice this, and will take the opportunity too. **

**Plus we all have unique weapons, we can just remember what weapon the enemy has. **

**So just sit here and wait?**

**Yes. **

**Great work, all we-**

***BOOM* **

**The doors open with a floating ball and chain and footsteps heard going in.**

**Alright! TIME TO KICK SOME WEI-huh? Where the hell are they? They said to take the opportunity, but they're not here!**

***whispers*Tackle the floating ball and chain, that's Gan Ning.**

**HELLO? Ahh!**

***THUD* *PUNCH* *SMACK* *CRACK**BAM***

**Ugh...**

**We got him! **

**Good work, Zhang Liao and Yue Jin! **

**Just look around and find a floating favorite weapon that is associated with any Shu or Wu officer.**

***BOOM* *BOOM***

**The ceiling breaks with a sanjiegun, twin rods, tonfas, and a arm blade falling in.**

**The wall breaks with two spears, a guandao, a double voulge, and a serpent pike floating in.**

**Huh? It's empty. **

**No way they could predict our attack!**

**Aww, maybe in another room!**

**Grr...they...no...escape...**

***whispers* Okay...they are more...**

**Just tackle them and be done with it. ARGH!**

**The sanjiegun falls.**

**OOFF! *THUD**BAM**BAM**BAM**BAM* **

**The enemy is here!**

**ARRRRRRRRRRRRRRRHHHHHHHHHHH!**

**The room is filled with the noise of clashing, punching, and clicking.**

**This is total madness! Dian Wei? Sima Yi? Guo Jia? Jia Xiu? Son?**

**Dian Wei just knocked out Ling Tong, Jia Xiu and Guo Jia are out there, but I don't know what happened to them. Maybe knocked out. Cao Pi is kicking Ma Chao's and Sun Ce's ass. Everyone else I got lost on where is where and who. Hey, I see Zhang He.**

**How do you even see him?**

**He sparkles, even though he's invisible. That makes it easy. I see Zhao Yun glowing over there, Zhang Liao has the red and black aura, and those craters are either Xu Chu's or Huang Gai's.**

**They are messing up the palace! Are your guys here?**

**I don't know, maybe.**

***WRRR* *BOOM***

**Oh, Deng Ai and Guo Huai are here, their weapons are floating there.**

**Juggarnauts break down the walls.**

**Oh, come on! This will really hurt the budget! And more guys?**

**I see the dagger-axe, a fan, a paintbrush, a staff, a rake, and a dual trident. Wait, a fan? I'll go give it a visit.**

**The fan moves into an area, but is gets thrown off.**

**OOFF! Who-? **

***THUD* *BAM* *BAM* *BAM***

**Ahh! This person's wearing rings! *BAM* OWW! **

**My husband! I shall come to your aid-Ahh!**

**Wires wrap the dagger-axe along with its owner.**

**Chancellor! I shall-AHH!**

**He gets lifted up by a slender sword, and gets struck by lighting. A thud is heard.**

**Well, I should go and help the-AHH!**

**The paintbrush and its invisible owner gets slashed by multiple axes in blue-green auras.**

**The rake clashes with a dual blade, while the staff goes and beats the invisible fan owner.**

**HEY! We're allies! *BAM* OWW! *BAM* OW! The rings are really making it worse!**

**The staff gets interrupted by a serpent pike thrusting at him. It clashes with it.**

**Oh, I'll go look for dual swords. Oh, there is some!**

**He goes to the dual swords and takes out his general's sword. **

**So, Liu Bei? Let's fight.**

**I'm not Liu Bei, I'm Lu Xun.**

**Damn, your weapons look the same. But this works.**

**He clashes with the swallow swords, but gets interrupted by the guandao. He blocks the attack.**

**Grr...Guan Yu...**

**Cousin! GUAN YU!**

**A paodao clashes with the guandao.**

**Nearby, a sword with a tassel at the end is leaning against the wall. Snoring is heard from the owner next to it. **

***SMACK* That's for Wu Zhang! *SMACK* That's for sending me that device with that obscene lady on the screen! *SMACK* That's for all the times you said benevolence! *SMACK* That's for your pointless number of Northern Campaigns! *SMACK* That's for me being an evil clone of you in the older games!**

**Alright! Alright! Stop it, Sima Yi! Your rings, combined with your slaps, are making my bruises more painful! (Look closely at Sima Yi's hands in DW8, he has these rings on both of his middle fingers.)**

**Oh, I do not hear please! *SMACK***

**PLEASE STOP!**

**What? *SMACK***

**PLEASE STOP SLAPPING ME!**

**What? I afraid you're going to have to speak louder. I'm old, remember? *SMACK***

**THAT"S IT! *whistles***

**A juggarnaut turns and shoots fire in the direction of the whistle. This sets fire to Sima Yi's clothes, making him look like a giant fireball.**

**GAH! He gets up and tries to pats down to put out the fire. WATER NOW!**

**Huang Gai's arm blade happens to make water appear and splashes onto Sima Yi, putting the fire out.**

**Sorry!**

***spits*...I guess that works...AHH!**

**Wires wrap his foot, hanging him up-side down.**

**Hey! You caught me with your wires!**

***sigh* She got you along with me. OW! My cheek! These wires are really making my bruises hurt more!**

**Husband! **

**Oh, your wife's in a nice wire cocoon. **

**Sima Yi, you're hanging by a one strand of wire. Your foot will come off.**

**Ugh...The blood's gushing to my head...CHUNHUA! Let me go! You can keep these two!**

**Father, she can't hear you from here...**

**Shi, you too?**

**She's...Let's say it's a major catfight down there with Cao Pi's wife. That women tends to peer into people's sex life.**

**A cocoon flies up near them.**

**Ah! Let me down, you b****! **

**Take that back what you said about my boys.**

**What? The fact your husband is an old pedo, and your sons are illegitimate? Your husband has a small-OOFF!**

**The cocoon is thrown up hitting the ceiling, and goes down hitting the floor.**

**Whoa, this is getting tense. I though I had tension with Zhen Ji.**

**Sima Yi, I did not know you were into-**

**I'm not a pedophile! If I did something like that before she was older, her father or my father would castrate me! **

**Down **

**Wires move the cocoon up and down.**

**You, hands off Zhen!**

**Oh, you're the husband? Maybe you can join her up there. **

**I'll cut you. AHH!**

**Someone barrels into him. **

**Sorry, coming through! **

**Jia Xiu! What are you doing?!**

**That poster boy is after me.**

**Cao Pi! A better challenge than the strategist!**

**Oh? Then come at me, Poster Boy!**

**The dual blade and spear clash.**

**Back up**

**Oh, my, this invisible thing is really taking the beast out of everyone.**

**Says the one who was beating me to a pulp. **

**You need one, seeing your superiors and inferiors are too busy s***ing your ****.**

**How vulgar.**

**It's true. Luo Guanzhong basically made you God in the novel. But now, I wonder what is causing this invisibility. **

**Maybe a curse from the Heavens.**

**If Heaven was cursing us, wouldn't it be more disastrously? Maybe a famine? Or a drought? This seems more someone is toying with us.**

**Koei animating room**

**The director is sleeping on the keyboard.**

**Hey, wake up! You're getting drool on it! The animator hits him with a newspaper.**

***snorts* Oh, how long was I out? **

**You were sleeping for about an hour. Hey, the cell's off. You must have turned it off when you placed your head on the keyboard.**

**Cell?**

**It's what makes the characters able to appear, and so you don't just see the background. Let me turn it on.**

**The chaos appeared on the screen.**

**Whoa! What's going on? Why are some nude?**

**Everyone goes back to being visible. Everyone pauses in the fighting and looked all around, seeing they had being turned back. Almost half of them were wearing pajamas. Some did not wear anything.**

**Oh? We're back to our normal appearance.**

**You were still wearing your sleeping robes? **

**I did not feel like changing since we were invisible. Besides, almost everyone else was in their sleeping robes. You as well.**

**Sima Zhao was sleeping in a corner, and a mosaic covering his "thing". **

***snoring* Hmm? Oh, everyone's back to themselves.**

**Zhao...put on some clothes at once...You're embarrassing me...And why were you sleeping nude? It's cold up here.**

**Uhh..well...I was-**

**I don't want to hear it.**

**Hey, Jia Chong, nice pajamas.**

**He was wearing a teal robe.**

**Zhao, hurry up and put on some clothes. Here's a towel to cover that up.**

**Zhang Chunhua makes the wires disappear, making everyone caught in the wires fall to the ground.**

**GAAAAH! MY WOUNDS! The fall made them hurt again!**

**Oh, my, I did that much damage?**

**YES! Your rings really did most of the work!**

**Hey, Jiang Wei is still lying there, is he dead?**

**Ahh! My chest! Could not even at least lower me down...**

**Sima Yi! How dare you give my husband such injuries!**

**Oh, come on, don't tell me you don't want to punch him yourself? I mean, look at him! He's punchable!**

**Yue Ying tackles Sima Yi, punching him.**

**OOFF! Gee, are you a pro wrestler? *BAM* OWW! You're defending a pathetic man! *SMACK***

**Grrr...you-huh?**

**Wires tie Yue Ying's arms together and is thrown onto Zhuge Liang.**

**OWWWW! My bruises are hurting again! And I think a rib broke!**

**Sima Yi gets up, dusting himself off.**

**Ow... That hit really hurt...(But Chunhua punches harder...)**

**Should I get some medicine for you?**

**No...I can walk it off...**

**Sima Shi was face down on the floor.**

**Ugh...Father, Mother, I think I broke my nose...**

**Cao Pi and Zhao Yun look at each other.**

**Nice blue PJ's. Ha, ha.**

**You put armor on just for this? A bit overdressed for a skirmish. **

**Xiahou Dun stares at Cao Cao and Guan Yu with eyebrows raised up.**

**Cousin...what's up with those robes?**

**Cao Cao was wearing a robe with black splotches on it.**

**What? Sima Yi gave it to me and Zhang He seemed to liked it.**

**Sima Yi snickers from the other side of the room. (I never thought he would wear it...but this is pure gold!)**

**Cousin...I think he gave it to you as a joke...And Guan Yu...what's up with yours?**

**Guan Yu had a chibi Liu Bei and Zhang Fei on the back of his robe.**

**Brother got it for me, I can't throw it away.**

**Out of anything, that should have been thrown away...**

**Another area**

**More people have the mosaic over their "part".**

**UGH! *covers eyes* Gan Ning! Put on some garments! You too, Ce! You two sleep nude?! **

**I do too.**

**LU SU! Put on something!**

**It's warm down at Wu, of course we don't wear anything. You should try it, Zhou Yu.**

**NO!**

**Huang Gai walks up to them, a censor bar over "down there".**

**Ugh, Huang Gai, you too?**

**They have a point.**

**Another area**

**Ma Chao was looking at Wei Yan.**

**(He wears robes? Huh, I though he just removes his clothes and goes into bed nude.) Master Zhang Fei, please put on something.**

**What? Oh! Man, I was drinking so much I forgot whether I was wearing clothes or not.**

**Zhang He was looking at Ma Dai's robes. It had animals painted on it.**

**Oh, your robes are absolutely beautiful! I would like on myself.**

**Oh, thanks, I did the animals myself. And yours...it's pink...**

**Who says you can't go to bed in style? Plus I got this as a present.**

**Zhuge Liang was looking at Sima Yi.**

**Wasn't that in the box I sent you back at Wu Zhang?**

**I told you I had use for the women's clothing. His birthday coming up, so I just passed it off as a present.**

**Did you ever return the lacey top I sent you? (I want it for Yue Ying...)**

**Oh...I did sent it back...It probably got lost in the system...Heh...(I kept it...) **

**You kept it, did you?**

***blushes* N-No, why would I want such a thing? **

**I don't know, maybe you want your wife to wear it. *raises eyebrow* Hmm? **

**O-Oh, no, she would never agree to that. (God, I wish. No, wait, what the hell am I thinking?! Oh forget it, I have needs.)**

**You have it, can I have it back? **

**Why? **

**I'm just taking that outfit off your hands. **

**You want Yue Ying to wear it, huh?**

***blushes* N-No, my wife would never want to wear it. I'm just going to send it to Wu. Maybe to Zhou Yu as an insult.**

**Where did you even get it?**

**That perverted KOEI director gave it to me.**

**Oh, that makes sense. But I don't have that lacey thing anyway.**

**Oh really?**

**Zhang Chunhua walks up to Sima Yi, and drops a box in front of him.**

**You said you were to get rid of that skimpy outfit.**

**(How did she find it?)I was! But the battle came so fast, I didn't get the time to actually pa****ck it up and send it back to Zhuge Liang. You know I don't need such items for you. **

**You did have it...Give me that!**

**Zhang Chunhua moves the box away from Zhuge Liang.**

**And what are you going to do with it?**

**Why does it matter what I do? You should be getting mad at Sima Yi for hiding something from you that he was supposed to dispose of.**

**The director and animator were staring at the screen.**

**Sima Yi kept the sexy garment that Zhuge Liang sent him. **

**Didn't you give it to him in the first place? And where did you even get that?**

**Ex-girlfriend's roommate's sister's room.**

**...You had a girlfriend...? But you were paying more attention to the roommate's sister?**

**Don't look at me like that! She was way hotter, and I was a naive teenager. I maybe might have took a peek of her...Sometimes...Occasionally... All the time...**

***sigh* Still a perv...even back then...**

**Back on the screen**

**Can I have that back?**

**Zhuge Liang, you really want it? *snickers***

**Says the one who kept it.**

**Again, I did not have time to pack it up.**

**No, you want it. Come on, admit it.**

**Want me to make your bruises act up again?**

**Can I have it?**

**Zhao! How dare you make Yuanji wear such demeaning clothing! Have you no shame? **

**Father seemed to have wanted it...**

**No, silly boy! Why would I want that? Heh, heh... Shi, you want it?**

***still face down*I'm not married, Father.**

**You have three wives. They're just not in here.**

**But they're generics. Besides, you seemed to want it more.**

**No, what is wrong with you people thinking I will keep this (strangely arousing) garment?**

**I'll take that off your hands, Sima Yi. Heh, heh.**

**No, Cao Cao.**

**Let me see that...**

**No, Cao Pi.**

**Can I have it? It looks so lovely.**

**NO, ZHANG HE! And this is something that is not considered "lovely".**

**How about we solve this problem with one of the ladies putting it on and perform a dance for us?**

**NO, GUO JIA!**

**You don't have to watch, just give me that garment for the ladies.**

**We're not wearing that!**

**See, they disapprove. Now let me take this box.**

**Sima Yi takes the box and walks off, but a wire wraps his foot and makes him fall.**

**Just where are you taking that?**

**Somewhere.**

**Where?**

**The China Postal Service office.**

**I know you're just going to leave it in our room.**

**No, I 'm not. **

**Sima Yi, you're not keeping that. Stop denying.**

**Maybe if you were to...**

**The only possible way you're getting that on me is that you somehow get me intoxicated to the point where I can't even remember my name.**

**Guo Jia, do you have wine bottles on you?**

**Riiight here.**

**Well, drink up.**

***BAM* *POW* *SMACK***

***black eye, red hand mark on cheek* Zhuge Liang, this thing is yours. I give up.**

**Sima Yi tosses the box at him.**

**Yue Ying, put this on when we get back.**

**What? **

**Heh, good luck with that.**

**Zhuge Liang turns to walk, but someone walks in front of him.**

**I'll take that back. **

**He takes the box away from him and runs away.**

**Wait, that was the KOEI director that gave it to me. HEY! **

**Back at Koei HQ**

**(Don't ask on how he's able to go to the DW universe, and return to the real world that fast.)**

**I got it back.**

**Why?**

**Because I have a dirty thought about my ex-girlfriend's roommate's sister, and this will help.**

**Too much info...Ugh... Hey, look on the screen.**

**He sees Zhuge Liang having a fit.**

**Damn it! I was close!**

**Zhuge Liang's upset you took the sexy clothes. **

**Hey, these were mine, and before that, the sister's.**

**Animator turns back to the screen.**

**Since I'm able to make these guys do anything, I'll maybe grant Guo Jia's and Sima Yi's wish.**

**He presses a button.**

**All the women in the room were wearing lingerie.**

**Whoa! This is way better than the sister! Let me see!**

***sigh* Fine, I guess I grant your wish...**

**On the screen**

**Every male turned to look at the woman nearest to them.**

***blushing* What? How did I- **

***staring* I guess there is another way to make you wear it. *nosebleeds* **

***blushing* I'm so confused...This is my mother, yet I feel like I'm staring at that nude book the silver-hair guy showed me... **

***heads goes up* What-*blushes*...happened? Mother, why are you wearing that? **

**I don't know how did this appeared on me.**

**I don't know how this happened, but I don't care. How about we go back to our chambers? *rape face***

***SMACK* OW! **

***major nosebleed* HUBBA HUBBA! Look at all these sexy women! Cao Cao goes to stare at Zhen Ji.**

***BAM* You are not trying anything, Father. Go look at Sima Yi's wife while I look at mine.**

**Cao Cao turns to look at Zhang Chunhua.**

**WHOA! I WILL!**

**He walks up casually, while looking at certain areas of her. **

**Cao Cao...She's old enough to be your daughter, please advert your eyes somewhere else.**

**Sima Yi, you just want _this _all to yourself.**

**(Maybe.) Or I just don't want some old man giving her googly eyes.**

**Oh, don't be like that!**

**Zhuge Liang stares at Yue Ying.**

***blushes* My lord, you're looking for rather long...**

***nosebleed*...I don't know what to do now you're wearing it...**

**Get a room!**

**Guo Jia is looking at Wang Yi and Cai Wenji.**

**Ladies...Let's go into my chamb-**

**A trifork hits his face.**

**N-Nevermind...**

**Koei Animating room**

**Okay, we should turn this off...**

**Wait... let me zoom this in...**

**No.**

**He presses another button.**

**All of the women return to wearing their sleeping robes.**

**Awww...**

**How come the Shu and Wu are still in there? I thought they would go by now. ****I'll shut the computer now.**

**Won't they...?**

**No, the computer just shows what they are doing and can change what can happen to them. Turning this off does not do anything to them. **

**He turns it off.**


End file.
